Marido de Aluguel
by Diana Artemis Version
Summary: Ela morava sozinha e precisava fazer pequenos reparos na casa... Ele trabalhava exclusivamente com isso... Eles só não contavam com a incrível atração que explodiria entre os dois. Uma mulher solteira e um marido de aluguel... Será uma boa combinação?


Bella acabava de se mudar para Los Angeles. Ela saiu de Phoenix após terminar o curso de computação gráfica e conseguiu ser selecionada para uma vaga de assistente de criação num estúdio de desenvolvimento de jogos, curta-metragem animadas e desenhos animados.

Era a primeira vez que a garota de 23 anos morava sozinha, e ainda mais, longe da família.

Logo, ela fez amizade com sua colega de trabalho, Rosálie Hale, e conseguiu pelo menos uma companhia na nova cidade.

A primeira semana ela passou em um hotelzinho barato, e com a ajuda da nova amiga, conseguiu alugar uma pequena casa no subúrbio da cidade. Era uma casa pequena, porém bonitinha. A fachada era branca, o pequeno jardim tinha um gramado com florzinhas que dava um ar alegre ao ambiente.

A casa tinha um quarto, um banheiro, cozinha, sala, área de serviço e uma pequena varanda charmosa.

Pra começar, estava ótima.

Mas o serviço estava cada vez consumindo mais Isabella, e ela saía muito cedo de casa e chegava tarde, apenas tendo o trabalho de esquentar algo no micro-ondas, tomar banho, comer e cair na cama.

À medida que o tempo foi passando, o gramado da casa foi crescendo, as florzinhas morrendo e a fachada já não estava tão charmosa, precisando de uma boa mão de tinta. A torneira da pia da cozinha estava vazando, havia uma goteira na área de serviços, o parafuso da janela do quarto estava se soltando, fazendo a janela ficar empenada e praticamente impossível de abri-la.

Numa manhã de sábado em que ela decidiu sair pra dar uma volta pela cidade com Rosálie, já que o serviço havia diminuído um pouco no estúdio, ela entrou rapidamente no banho para sair cedo e aproveitar o dia.

Tirou a roupa e deu uma boa olhada no corpo através do espelho ao lado da pia.

- Estou precisando pegar um solzinho... – comentou displicente e sorriu.

Entrou no banho quentinho e começou a ensaboar o corpo.

Se perdeu em pensamentos ali... Estava trabalhando tanto, mas se sentia sozinha. Quer dizer, tinha a amizade de Rosálie e alguns colegas de serviços que eram legais também. Ligava pros pais todos os dias a noite, mas ela sentia falta de uma companhia... Masculina.

Desde os 21 anos ela não namorava ninguém.

Durante toda a adolescência namorou Mike Newton, mas o encanto acabou aos 21 quando ela quis coisas novas pra vida, melhorar no sentido profissional e ele deixou transparecer que não gostava nada disso. Para Mike, ela deveria ficar em casa cuidando dos filhos e ele trabalhando, como foi a vida de seus pais.

Ela viu que não o amava como pensava e saiu desse relacionamento antes que virasse noivado ou pior ainda, casamento.

Desde então, se dedicou apenas à carreira e novidades tecnológicas, e não teve mais tempo para relacionamentos e nem encontros.

Mas agora sentia falta disso.

Dois anos sem sexo e nem beijo na boca. Estava ficando quase louca já.

Passou a mão no corpo para ajudar a água quentinha a tirar a espuma do sabonete e sentiu um arrepio ao tocar a parte íntima de seu corpo.

Ela não tinha ninguém há tanto tempo, mas poderia se aliviar não é mesmo? Estava com tanta saudade de sentir aquelas correntes elétricas percorrerem seu corpo, aquele gostoso zumbido de prazer no ouvido, seus músculos endurecerem quando estivesse prestes a ter um orgasmo.

Sem perceber, já se acariciava e respirava mais rapidamente.

Seria até bom se satisfazer, assim ficaria mais calma, aliviaria o estresse do dia-a-dia.

- Hum... Tao bom... – gemeu ao sentir seus músculos endurecem. Mas já? Já iria chegar ao ápice? Também, tanto tempo sem se satisfazer, que agora chegaria ao orgasmo com menos de trinta segundos.

Lamentou internamente não ter nem em quem pensar ao se acariciar no banho, mas logo dissipou esse pensamento e continuou com a carícia, prestes a chegar ao ponto máximo.

- Sim... – ela gemeu novamente e sentiu os dedos dos pés se contorcerem e... – AHHHHHH Tá gelada! – gritou ao sentir a água quente mudar bruscamente para gelada após um estalo do chuveiro.

Saiu rapidamente e se enrolou em uma toalha e logo escutou Rosálie bater na porta do banheiro.

- Bella? Aconteceu alguma coisa? Eu escutei você gritando. Bella, abra essa porta! – a amiga pedia desesperada, preocupada com Bella que já estava demorando demais no banho e de repente gritou alto e desesperadamente.

Bella deu um gemido frustrado ao perceber que o chuveiro provavelmente havia estragado, como tudo na casa ultimamente. E frustrada também por ter se deixado levar pela falta de um homem em sua vida e se acariciado durante o banho, não conseguindo nem chegar ao orgasmo, tamanha sua falta de sorte.

- Tá tudo bem, Rose. O chuveiro estragou, apenas isso. – ela gritou para a amiga que batia incessantemente na porta.

- Ah, ok. Você me deu um susto menina. – Rosálie pode sorrir aliviada ao saber que a amiga estava bem.

Bella se secou e se enrolou na toalha, saindo do banheiro logo em seguida.

- Não sei mais o que fazer. – disse desanimada ao chegar na sala e encontrar a amiga mexendo no celular. – Não sabia que morar sozinha seria tão difícil. Preciso cortar a grama da frente e cuidar das plantas, mas nunca tenho tempo, minha área tem uma goteira irritante que eu não sei nem como consertar, a janela do meu quarto está emperrada, a pia da cozinha está vazando e agora o chuveiro estragou. – bufou e se jogou no sofá ao lado da amiga. – Talvez eu tenha saído precipitadamente da casa dos meus pais. – disse e fitou um ponto qualquer na parede.

Bella nunca pensou que teria tantas dificuldades em morar sozinha. Talvez Mike estivesse certo. Todas as mulheres precisam de um marido dentro de casa, assim como todos os homens precisam de esposas. Deus criou o homem e a mulher para se completarem e viverem juntos, um ajudando o outro no que mais precisar.

- Você precisa é de um marido... – Rose balbuciou e Bella arregalou os olhos e fitou a amiga que sempre pregou que as mulheres deveriam ser independentes. - ... de aluguel. – ela finalizou.

- Tá maluca, Rose? Acha que vou pagar um homem pra se casar comigo? – Bella estava cada vez mais assustada e a amiga somente ria.

- Não é isso, bobinha. _Marido de Aluguel_ é o nome de uma empresa que tem no centro da cidade. Eles fazem esses serviços de manutenção residencial, como consertar chuveiros, pias, portas e janelas, cortar gramas, enfim, fazem tudo que um _suposto marido_ deveria fazer. Por isso esse nome engraçado. – a loira explicou rindo. – Quando tenho algum problema em casa, sempre ligo e eles mandam um funcionário lá em casa. E não é caro o serviço. É uma mão na roda para mulheres solteiras e sem tempo como nós. – Rose piscou e Isabella enfim entendeu o que a amiga estava falando.

- Nossa, por um momento você me deu um susto. – ela sorriu. – Ok, me dê o número então dessa empresa que eu vou ligar, preciso colocar essa casa em ordem o quanto antes. – Rosálie passou o número para a amiga e Isabella logo ligou solicitando um funcionário para manutenção em sua casa. A atendente informou que em meia hora, um funcionário uniformizado chegaria no endereço que Isabella passou.

- Então vamos deixar o passeio pra outro dia, né amiga. – Rosálie lamentou não poder sair com a nova amiga.

- Pois é, mas preciso consertar isso o quanto antes. – elas se despediram e logo Isabella foi vestir uma roupa e esperar o funcionário da _Maridos de Aluguel_ chegar.

Sorriu do nome da empresa. Era bem sugestivo e não podia dizer que não era engraçado.

Pensou em como deveria ser o funcionário. Sorriu. Com certeza um senhor barrigudo, ou baixinho careca.

Escutou um carro parar em frente a sua casa e logo o som da buzina.

Abriu a porta e foi em direção ao pequeno portãozinho do quintal para dar passagem ao funcionário.

Empurrou o trinco do portãozinho e este estava emperrado.

- Ah não, mais uma coisa que não está funcionando nessa casa. Rose acabou de sair agorinha mesmo. – bufou indignada e fez força para o trinco abrir.

- Senhorita Isabella Swan? – escutou uma voz rouca e sensual perguntar. Não se atentou muito a isso, pois estava querendo abrir o portãozinho de qualquer forma.

- Sim, sou eu. E acho que não vou conseguir abrir isso aqui. – fez um pouco mais de força quando sentiu um toque quente em sua mão.

- Deixe que eu a ajude. – lentamente, ela levantou a cabeça e seus olhos viram aquele deus grego vestido em um macacão azul escuro com letras vermelhas com os dizeres "Marido de Aluguel". Engoliu em seco ao perceber o queixo quadrado, perfeitamente barbeado, a boca desenhada e avermelhada, o nariz reto e másculo e aqueles olhos que não se podia definir se eram verdes ou azuis. Sentiu a boca salivar, e nesse momento se sentiu uma devassa.

O rapaz alto, que estava do lado de fora do pequeno portãozinho que pegava na altura da cintura, retirou sua mão de cima do trinco, e aplicando uma pequena dose de força que fez os músculos do seu braço direito se evidenciarem, ele conseguiu abrir e deu um sorriso brilhante e _molha-calcinhas_ para Isabella que se sentia até tonta diante de tamanha beleza máscula.

- Pronto, senhorita Swan. – ele abriu o pequeno portão e entrou no quintal da casa. – Sou Edward Cullen e estou aqui a serviço da _Maridos de Aluguel_, como a senhorita pode ver. – ele pegou um papel em seu bolso e lhe mostrou. – Essa é minha identificação e essa é a nota do serviço que a senhorita solicitou. – guardou novamente diante do estado de inércia dela. – Bem, quais são os serviços e por onde devo começar? – ele sorriu torto e Bella sentiu os joelhos fraquejarem.

- Ér... Hum... Eu... Você... – Bella gaguejou e não sabia o que falar diante de um homem tão bonito. Óh céus, porque estava há dois anos sem sexo e por que foi tentar se auto satisfazer no banho hoje? Agora estava frustrada por não ter chegado ao ápice e de repente chega esse adônis em sua casa, em um macacão de serviço e fica sorrindo torto pra ela... Era muita tentação.

- Senhorita, algum problema? – _Sim, eu quero me jogar nos seus braços e fazer sexo selvagem com você e não te conheço não faz nem cinco minutos_. Ela pensou.

- Ér... Não.. É que eu só estou um pouco perdida. Tanta coisa nessa casa que está precisando de conserto, eu não sei nem por onde te dizer pra começar. – ela sorriu sem graça.

- Tudo bem, vou pegar minha caixa de ferramentas, entro em sua casa e dou uma olhada. Pode deixar comigo, senhorita Swan, sua casa vai ficar novinha em folha. – ele piscou e foi em direção à caminhonete com o emblema da empresa.

Isabella respirou fundo e caminhou até a pequena varandinha da casa.

_Céus, deveria ser pecado ser tão lindo, gostoso e simpático assim_. Ela devaneou.

Edward praguejou enquanto pegava sua caixa de ferramentas na caminhonete.

Ela era tão linda, delicada e parecia ser inocente. Ele que sempre fez de tudo pra desviar das cantadas das moças que solicitavam serviços na empresa que ele mantém sociedade com o primo Emmett McCarty, agora estava enfeitiçado pela primeira cliente que não se jogava em cima dele.

Edward, um cara de 27 anos, solteiro e que começava a ganhar a vida com a ideia inovadora que teve com o primo, não estava atrás de nenhum tipo de relacionamento, se acontecesse ele aceitaria numa boa, mas por enquanto, estava focado no crescimento da sua empresa.

Mas a garota dos cabelos castanho-avermelhados e pele de porcelana chamou sua atenção de um jeito muito diferente do que ele já sentiu por outras mulheres quando era só atração sexual. Parecia mais uma atração de corpos, de almas e essas baboseiras que sua irmã Alice adora falar.

Respirou fundo e expulsou esses pensamentos de sua cabeça. Ela era sua cliente e ele deveria lhe tratar da forma mais educada e cordial possível.

[...]

Ele estava consertando o vazamento da torneira da pia da cozinha enquanto Bella preparava um rápido almoço.

Não é que ela quisesse impressioná-lo com dotes culinários, longe disso, mas ela queria agradar o rapaz que veio, mesmo em um sábado, trabalhar em sua casa para sanar os problemas. Era isso que ela dizia à sua consciência.

- Hum... O cheiro está bom, senhorita Swan. – ele elogiou ao sentir o cheiro maravilhoso da comida da morena.

- Pode me chamar de Bella. – ela disse sorrindo e se virou pra olhar pra ele.

Paralisou ao vê-lo totalmente suado enquanto impunha força para apertar uma conexão do cano da pia.

- Ok então, senhorita Bella. – ele gracejou e ela sorriu saindo do estado de hipnose pela gota de suor que deslizou pelo braço torneado do rapaz.

- Só Bella, por favor. – ela sorriu e caminhou até ele. – Edward, você está todo suado. Esse macacão deve esquentar muito, se você tiver uma camiseta no carro e quiser se usá-la ao invés do uniforme, está tudo bem, eu não vou ligar pro dono da empresa reclamando. – ela tentou descontrair e ele sorriu.

- Infelizmente eu não tenho uma camiseta no carro, Bella. Mas, se você fosse reclamar com o dono, eu teria que levar um esporro de mim mesmo. – ele piscou e voltou a apertar a conexão.

- Você é o dono da _Maridos de Aluguel_? – ela perguntou franzindo o cenho.

- Sim, eu e meu primo. E como nós ainda estamos começando e recebendo muitos pedidos, eu e ele temos que trabalhar tanto na administração quanto na prestação de serviços. Precisamos contratar mais funcionários, mas não tivemos tempo ainda. – ele explicou e limpou o suor novamente.

Já havia cortado a grama e sanado a goteira da área de serviços, portanto, trabalhando sem parar e com o calor que estava, ele estava pingando de suor.

- Edward, o almoço está quase pronto. Pare um pouquinho, daqui a pouco você passa mal, aí. Se quiser aproveitar que o chuveiro está gelado mesmo, pode tomar uma ducha pra refrescar. – Isabella ofereceu de forma inocente, mas na cabeça do rapaz, coisas nada inocentes já se passavam.

Ele respirou fundo tentando conter seu cérebro que já pensava em fazer luxúrias com Bella naquele pequeno banheiro da casa dela.

Era incrível a atração que estava sentindo por essa garota em tão pouco tempo perto dela, mas era algo além do físico, era como uma necessidade de estar perto dela, de ouvir sua voz.

- Eu acho que vou aceitar, Bella. Está bastante calor. Vou aproveitar e dar uma olhada no problema do chuveiro. Provavelmente é só a resistência que queimou. Talvez a amperagem* do seu chuveiro seja maior que a amperagem que o seu quadro de luz aguenta, e isso é fácil de resolver, é só colocar uma resistência maior. 500 Ohms** talvez resolva o problema. – ele explicou.

* Derivada da palavra Amper. Medida de correta elétrica.

** Medida de resistência elétrica.

- Bem, você sabe que eu não entendi nada do que você falou, não é mesmo? – ambos sorriram. – Minha área é computação gráfica. – ela deu de ombros.

- Nossa, deve ser bem difícil. Você deve ser daquele tipo meio crânio. – ele comentou sorrindo enquanto guardava sua chave inglesa e o pacote de fita teflon dentro de sua maleta de ferramentas.

- Nem tanto, mas confesso que eu usava óculos e aparelho na época da escola. Só um maluco teve coragem de me namorar. – ela disse sorrindo e ela olhou sério dentro de seus profundos olhos castanhos.

- Aposto que você ficava linda de óculos e aparelho, e malucos são os rapazes que não quiseram te namorar. – ela sentiu todos seus pelos do corpo se arrepiarem diante de tanta profundidade nas palavras do rapaz.

A boca secou e ela não conseguia achar palavras pra pronunciar. Ele a olhava nos olhos, com fome, desejo e algo mais que ela não conseguia identificar.

Será que estava ficando maluca e imaginando coisas? Ficar sem sexo por dois anos poderia causar isso.

- Você é linda... – Edward não conseguiu evitar a as palavras escaparam por sua boca.

- Vo-você também. – ela balbuciou e algo dentro dele explodiu. O desejo de segurá-la em seus braços e toma-la para si estava mais do que insuportável.

Ele se aproximou dela e no momento que tomou coragem para falar algo, ela desviou o olhar e foi em direção ao quarto.

- Vou pegar uma toalha pra você. Se quiser, pode ir adiantando lá no chuveiro. – ela caminhou apressadamente até seu quarto e Edward respirou fundo tentando controlar o desejo de ir atrás dela.

- Droga, Cullen. O que deu em você? – o jovem falou com ele mesmo. Estava louco por aquela jovem mulher, e sabia que se provasse de seu corpo não se saciaria tão cedo.

Respirou fundo e tomou uma decisão. Estava muito tempo sem ninguém. Só casos de uma noite que após o orgasmo, dava vontade de sumir de perto da mulher com quem transava.

Ele faria o trabalho na casa de Isabella e depois, a convidaria para sair e comer uma pizza, ou algo do tipo. Queria conhece-la melhor e talvez até começar algo. Ela parecia uma mulher inteligente, com bom papo, e era tão doce que encantava seus olhos seu jeitinho tímido e sexy ao mesmo tempo.

Caminhou diretamente ao banheiro com sua maleta e logo verificou que a resistência do chuveiro estava queimada, como ele imaginou.

Enquanto isso, Isabella estava em seu quarto, falando baixo com Rosálie ao telefone.

- Ele é um deus grego, Rose. Estou perdida. Cada palavra que ele fala, eu imagino que ele está dando em cima de mim e fico com vontade de me jogar nos braços dele. O que eu faço? – ela pedia desesperada. O desejo que sentia pelo rapaz ia muito além do que ela conhecia. Afinal, só teve Mike em sua vida, e apesar de sentir desejo pelo único namorado, não era essa explosão de sentidos que estava sentindo nesse momento.

- Dê pra ele. – Rose afirmou sorrindo.

- Dar o que, Rose? – Bella estava tão agoniada que não entendeu a brincadeira da amiga.

- Ora, dar o que pra ele dona Isabella? Dê seu corpo, minha amiga. Se o homem é gostoso, dá pra ele. Você está há dois anos sem sexo, e convenhamos que isso é uma fantasia sexual bem legal, não é mesmo? Transar com o _faz-tudo_ da sua casa. Tô pensando em ligar pra essa empresa e pedir um funcionário gostoso e sexy também pra vir apagar meu fogo. – a amiga ria e Isabella se sentia cada vez mais angustiada.

- Eu estou falando sério, Rose. – ela gemeu frustrada.

- Eu também, minha amiga. Você é uma mulher adulta e independente. Pode muito bem fazer sexo sem compromisso. – ela pensou por um instante.

- Será? Rose, você sabe muito bem que só tive o Mike... E eu sou um pouco tímida... – a amiga logo a cortou.

- Amiga, se o cara estiver afim, ele saberá exatamente o que fazer. Se deixe levar e curta bastante um homem gostoso, porque ultimamente está difícil nessa cidade. Beijos e vá dar isso que você tem, mas não usa há tempos. – ela encerrou a ligação e Bella ficou olhando atônita pela janela.

Será que ela deveria arriscar.

Estava sentindo seu corpo clamar por um contato com aquele rapaz, mas será que deveria?

Respirou fundo e tomou uma decisão. Era uma mulher independente. Podia fazer sexo sem compromisso, oras.

Pegou a toalha e deixou o quarto.

Antes de entrar no banheiro ela parou e pensou.

Era uma mulher independente, mas sempre foi romântica demais. Nunca se imaginou transando a troco de nada. Balançou a cabeça e se livrou desses pensamentos. Iria adiante, pois já não aguentava mais aquela sensação que tinha em seu íntimo de querer ser preenchida.

Bateu à porta do banheiro.

- Edward, eu trouxe a toalha. – ela avisou em alto tom.

- Pode entrar, Bella. Estou consertando o chuveiro. – ele gritou do lado de dentro.

Ela abriu a porta e chegou perto do box.

- Era a resistência mesmo, como eu imaginei. Já troquei e agora só vou testar pra ver se já vai esquentar. – ele sorriu torto pra ela e ela se pegou hipnotizada pelo rapaz.

Ele desceu do pequeno banquinho e o arrastou pro lado. Saiu da direção do chuveiro e girou o registro. Estendeu a mão e constatou que a água estava quente novamente.

- Ok, prontinho. A água está quentinha novamente, Bella. – ela, involuntariamente, esticou a mão para sentir a temperatura da água e sentiu uma sensação gostosa pela água quentinha que caía em seu braço e o olhar penetrante que ele lhe dava.

- Eu trouxe a toalha... Se quiser tomar banho... – ela disse sem tirar o braço debaixo da água e sem desviar do olhar penetrante do rapaz.

- Eu acho que preciso de um banho gelado. – ele sussurrou e sem perceber chegou mais perto da morena.

- Acho que eu também... Está calor... – ela murmurou.

- Muito quente. – ele disse e se aproximou mais, ficando com o corpo praticamente colado ao dela.

À essa altura, a água já caía em metade do seu macacão e o molhava, mas Edward não sentia, e Bella também não sentia a água escorrendo pelo braço e molhando sua fina blusa de alcinhas e mostrando o contorno exato de seus mamilos rosados e eretos pela excitação.

Edward se deu conta de que estava com a roupa já muito molhada.

- Estou molhado... – ele disse ainda encarando os profundos olhos castanhos.

- Eu também estou... – ela disse e ele sorriu com o duplo sentindo. Será que estaria molhada no sentido que ele pensou?

- Por que você contratou um marido de aluguel? Não tem ninguém, Bella? – ele perguntou sobre a última barreira que poderia impedi-lo de toma-la naquele banheiro.

- Sou sozinha há dois anos. – ela deixou escapar, mas logo se xingou mentalmente por demonstrar tamanha carência.

- Não está mais. – Edward rosnou e tomou sua boca com voracidade.

Bella se agarrou com desespero ao corpo do rapaz e ele a imprensou contra a parede, esfregando sua iminente ereção no centro de Isabella.

As línguas se procuravam com loucura, e Edward empurrava seu membro totalmente endurecido em Isabella, buscando o máximo de fricção que pudesse conseguir. O desejo explodia em sua veia.

Ele desceu beijos pelo pescoço dela, enquanto sua mão ia direto aos seios da moça.

- Eu te quero, Bella... Te quis desde o momento em que te vi. – ele assumiu por entre gemidos e mordidas no pescoço da morena.

- Sim... – ela gemeu. – Eu também te quis... Tanto tempo sozinha... E você apareceu assim... – ela não conseguiu terminar de falar, pois ele invadiu sua boca novamente enquanto descia uma mão de seu seio direito para a feminilidade de Isabella.

Abriu o short rapidamente e invadiu a barreira da calcinha.

- Porra, Bella. – gemeu ao senti-la quente e escorregadia. – Tão molhada. – deixou um dedo deslizar em seu canal apertado e ela deu um gritinho de prazer.

- Ai... Edward, preciso de você. – ela pediu desesperada. Nem podia acreditar que estava fazendo isso com um estranho, mas parecia ao mesmo tempo tão certo estar nos braços dele.

- Você vai ter, minha gatinha. – ele disse enquanto começava a estocar forte seu dedo dentro dela. – Vou te fazer recuperar o tempo perdido desses dois anos. – ele sorriu safado e desceu beijos para o colo de Isabella.

Ainda estocando em seu sexo, com a outra mão ele abaixou a blusa molhada e abocanhou seu seio esquerdo, chupando com força, como um bebê esfomeado. E era isso que ele era no momento. Um esfomeado pelo corpo da morena graciosa em seus braços.

Isabella sentia seu sexo se contrair e estranhou ao sentir que a sensação agora era bem mais forte do que ela se lembrava que era com Mike ou quando se tocava.

- Ai... Ed... Eu vou...Edward... – gritou o nome do rapaz e puxou rudemente seu cabelo ao gozar fortemente em seu dedo.

Edward sorriu convencido por ter proporcionado um orgasmo à garota linda em seus braços, mas esse era só o primeiro de muitos.

Ele a pegou no colo e a carregou até a porta que ele imaginou ser o quarto daquela pequena casa.

Abriu a porta com o pé e a depositou com cuidado na cama de solteiro que havia ali.

Tirou rapidamente seu macacão e a cueca totalmente molhada pela água do chuveiro e Isabella se perdeu naquele corpo perfeito. Ele não era bombado, mas era totalmente definido e seu pênis... Seu pênis era lindo. Ela nunca imaginou que poderia achar linda essa parte em um homem, mas o de Edward era. Grande e grosso, com a cabeça totalmente vermelha e já babava por ela. Ela se sentiu poderosa ao ver o estado de excitação do rapaz.

Edward, percebendo o olhar de cobiça da moça, sorriu torto.

- Quer provar? – ofereceu sem vergonha alguma e Isabella mordeu o lábio indecisa.

- Talvez eu não saiba... – ela confessou com vergonha, afinal Mike sempre dizia que isso era coisa pra puta. Mulher comprometida tinha que ser respeitada na cama.

Edward levou uma mão ao membro e se estimulou ao escutar as palavras da moça. Era inocente mesmo como ele havia previsto. Provavelmente só se entregou a aquele único namorado que ela mencionou.

Era algo machista, mas se sentiu regozijado em saber disso.

- Eu vou te ensinar... – ele a puxou e a fez sentar na cama. – É só deixar eu colocar ele em sua boca e passar a língua nele. Imagine que é um delicioso picolé... – ele piscou safado e ela se ruborizou.

Bella tomou uma respiração profunda, e seguindo os conselhos da amiga, que deveria sim ficar com um cara sem compromisso, ela segurou no membro de Edward e o levou até sua boca, fazendo o rapaz urrar de prazer.

- Isso, gatinha. Agora lambe ele todinho. Mostra a gatinha faminta que você é e lambe ele todo. – o rapaz já não se controlava em falar besteiras. O prazer que sentia era fora do normal.

E Isabella fez exatamente o que ele pediu. Lambeu toda a extensão de seu pênis e gostou do resultado. Edward gemia de forma máscula e segurava em seus cabelos, totalmente perdido de tesão.

Isabella desceu a língua para suas bolas, e Edward gritou com o prazer. Sua gatinha brincou ali com a língua, levando-o ao delírio, e desceu um pouquinho mais para atingi-lo naquele ponto gostoso que o _beijo grego_ permite alcançar. Edward gritou e sentiu seu abdome endurecer, mas se controlou para não gozar, afinal não queria parar de sentir aquela sensação gostosa.

Isabella era inexperiente em relação a sexo oral, mas fazia tudo por instinto, e a cada gemido mais agudo de Edward, ela se estimulava e ia além, buscando dar mais prazer ao rapaz. Se sentia poderosa e desejada por saber que estava proporcionando tamanha sensação ao rapaz.

- Bella... Me deixa foder sua boquinha... – ele pediu rouco. Estava com a cabeça tonta de tanto tesão.

Bella não entendeu muito bem seu pedido, mas voltou a lamber seu pênis, e Edward o enfiou todinho em sua boca, fazendo Isabella engasgar, algo que proporcionou mais prazer ainda a ele.

Ele tirou seu comprimento da pequena boca e esperou ela respirar normalmente. Voltou a coloca-lo em sua boca e balançou o quadril rudemente, fazendo ela recebe-lo no calor de sua boca. O seu nível de tesão estava à mil e ele já não sabia mais o que fazer para controlar o desejo de gozar.

Segurou forte nos cabelos de Bella e estocou mais rapidamente na boca dela. Bella apenas o recebia ali e olhava pra cima, para aqueles olhos verdes ou azuis que exalavam luxúria.

Edward tirou rapidamente o membro da boca de Bella e o apontou para o colo da moça, jorrando seu gozo nos seios dela.

- Ahhh... Gatinha, você me deixa louco. – ele rugiu como um leão enquanto gozava.

Bella apenas sorria pelo prazer que sentia em vê-lo se desfazer em sua frente.

Quando os olhares se cruzaram novamente, eles sorriram um pro outro e Edward rapidamente tirou a blusa dela e limpou a área em que jorrou seu esperma.

Retirou o shortinho juntamente com a calcinha dela, e Isabella corou.

- Não fique tímida, você é linda. – ele disse e jogou o short e a calcinha longe.

A empurrou pra deitar na cama de forma carinhosa e segurou uma perna sua, trazendo seu tornozelo até a boca e beijando-a ali.

Foi descendo aos poucos o beijo até o interior de sua coxa e Isabella o olhava com expectativa. Mike havia feita isso algumas vezes com ela, mas não era tão bom como todo mundo comentava. Era estranho, mas as vezes a língua dele a machucava.

Edward mordeu a parte interna de sua coxa e sorriu ao vê-la arquear o corpo e oferecer sua feminilidade a ele.

- Vou te devorar, gatinha... – ele disse sorrindo no momento em que subiu os beijos até o sexo de Bella e inseriu sua língua no canal apertado da moça.

- Óh Edward... É muito bom... – ele gemeu enlouquecida pelo prazer que a língua quente de Edward a proporcionava.

Ele subiu beijos pelo vente, barriga, seios, até chegar à boca da moça.

Mordiscou seu lábio inferior e sussurrou.

- Você tem uma bocetinha deliciosa... – Isabella ao mesmo tempo em que se sentia tímida, se sentia uma deusa tendo seu corpo adorado.

Edward desceu novamente os beijos pelo corpo da moça e chupou o clitóris dela com força enquanto a penetrava com um dedo e estocava de modo prazeroso.

Ele deixou a língua molinha, apenas para dar o prazer necessário pra ela e não machuca-la onde ela estava tão sensível, e o seu dedo continuava penetrando-a com fúria.

- Ed... Edward... – ele se sentia o melhor homem do mundo ao escutá-la gemer seu nome com total entrega.

Retirou seu dedo de dentro de Bella e substituiu sua língua pelo dedo na carícia no clitóris totalmente inchado. Sabia que assim ela gozaria mais rápido, pois ele estava doido pra se enterrar seu pau dentro daquele calor do corpo dela.

Com uma mão ele abriu os lábios da feminilidade de Bella e com apenas dois dedos da outra mão, ele friccionava de forma bem rápida e circular seu broto inchado, fazendo Bella se contorcer e empurrar rudemente o quadril pra Edward, oferecendo seu sexo a ele.

- Edward... Eu vou... – ele gemia desesperada quando sentia os músculos da coxa se endurecendo. Ela sentia seu sexo inchado, o músculo do seu abdome se contraiu, os dedos dos pés se retorceram e ela agarrou o lençol, se esticando toda. – Ahhhh. – gritou no momento em que gozou.

Edward observava envaidecido o líquido que Bella expulsava de seu sexo. Era lindo aquele momento. Nem todas as mulheres conseguem gozar daquela forma. O lençol ficou molhado e ele sorriu ao olhar pro rosto vermelho da moça.

O olhar de Isabella estava desfocado. Ela nunca havia sentido tanto prazer. Sentia seu sexo pegando fogo e queria cada vez mais contato com Edward.

Ao ver o rapaz sorrindo, ela se atentou pra onde ele olhava e levou um susto ao ver a mancha enorme no lençol.

- Meu Deus, o que é isso? – ela se assustou. Será que havia feito xixi enquanto ele a tocava? Que humilhante essa situação. Abaixou a cabeça constrangida.

- Ei, não fique tímida. Nem todas as mulheres conseguem gozar assim. Aliás, até acredito que consigam, mas por não conhecerem seus corpos, ou por não ter um parceiro atencioso, elas nem saibam que podem fazer isso. – ele explicou docemente ao ver a confusão no rosto tão inocente de Bella.

- E... Você tem nojo disso? – ela perguntou tímida e Edward sorriu.

- Nojo? Tá maluca? Só não coloquei o rosto ali e saboreei tudo porque eu queria ver esse momento. Mas se quiser, posso lamber agora... – ele se inclinou e ela o segurou pelo ombro, sorrindo.

- Ok, não precisa me provar isso. – disse e abaixou a cabeça tímida.

Ele levantou o queixo fino dela e a olhou dentro daquele mar de chocolate derretido.

- Eu quero você, Bella. Me deixa tomar seu corpo. – Antes mesmo de uma resposta dela, ele a deitou na cama, deixando seu corpo ir junto com o dela.

Ele já estava à ponto de bala novamente. Seu membro ficou totalmente endurecido ao ver a garota gozar em sua mão.

Ele a beijou na boca de forma quente e sensual e passou a esfregar seu corpo ao dela, querendo acendê-la daquele torpor pós-orgasmo.

- Vem, Edward... – ela pediu quando já não aguentava mais aquele amasso sem penetração.

E ele atendeu ao pedido.

Lentamente, ele deslizou seu membro grande e grosso no canal apertado e quente dela. Praguejou ao perceber que não havia usado preservativo, mas agora já era tarde. No começo foi um pouco desconfortável para os dois, mas logo o corpo dela se adaptou a Edward e ele iniciou um movimento de vai e vem gostoso, fazendo a moça arfar.

- Tão quente e apertada, Bella... Mas você é perfeita pra mim... Já estou viciado nesse corpo maravilhoso. – ele dizia ao pé do ouvido dela enquanto estocava com força em sua feminilidade.

- Sim... Vem, Edward... Vem... – ela nem sabia mais o que estava gemendo, tamanho seu prazer. Só sabia que ela nunca havia sentido aquilo com Mike, e duvidava que depois de experimentar Edward, ela fosse conseguir ficar com outro cara.

Edward elevou seu tronco e passou as duas pernas de Isabella pelo seu ombro, criando assim um ângulo prazerosíssimo para o sexo.

- Merda... Não vou durar muito tempo... – ele rugiu ao sentir seu membro ser estrangulado pela entrada de Bella, que naquela posição ficou mais apertada ainda.

- Ai... Edward... – Isabella gemia ao sentir o membro dele tocar em um ponto que ela não sabia que existia dentro do seu corpo. Era gostoso, mas ao mesmo tempo agoniante. Seu canal se contraía sem ela conseguir controlar, pompeando o membro de Edward que urrava de prazer. – Acho que vou desmaiar... – ela disse, tamanho prazer ela sentia e não sabia como lidar com aquilo.

- Sua boceta tá me esmagando... – ele rugiu. – Vem comigo, vem. – pediu no momento em que deu uma estocada mais forte e se esticou todinho para sentir seu gozo jorrar dentro dela.

Isabella estava nas nuvens. Não conseguia raciocinar direito, após um orgasmo tão avassalador.

Aos poucos, os dois foram acalmando as respirações e voltando a realidade.

Edward abraçou apertado o corpo dela e enterrou seu rosto na curva macia do pescoço de Bella.

Não queria sair dali nunca mais. Parecia ter encontrado seu lugar no mundo, seu porto seguro. Nos braços daquela inocente e doce menina que trabalha com computação gráfica.

Ele sorriu ao perceber que nunca havia sentido aquilo em sua vida.

Sempre que terminava de transar com alguma garota, dava vontade de se levantar, se limpar e ir embora. Mas ali com Bella era diferente. Ele queria ficar abraçado a ela até o mundo acabar. E se ele se levantasse, seria pra tomar banho com ela, entre beijos e carinhos. Queria sentar à mesa com ela e almoçar juntos, depois deitar juntos no sofá e ver um filme.

Será que estava apaixonado tão rápido assim?

Bem, foi dessa forma que aconteceu com seu pai e sua mãe. Esme e Carlisle sempre diziam que haviam se apaixonado no espaço de tempo de uma viagem de metrô que durou meia hora. E desde então, sabiam que haviam sido feitos um para o outro.

Talvez tenha sido assim com ele e Bella também. Sorriu ao constatar isso.

Levantou o rosto e viu o olhar perdido dela.

- O que foi, Bella? – _será que ela havia se arrependido_? Ele se perguntou já preocupado.

- Você vai embora agora? – ela perguntou friamente e ele franziu o cenho.

Isabella sabia que sexo sem compromisso era assim. Rosálie sempre disse que os caras sentiam um enorme tesão na hora, mas depois que acabava, era melhor mandar eles irem embora antes que eles ficassem inventando desculpas esfarrapadas para escapar sem ter que prometer um próximo encontro.

Droga, ela não era assim. Por que se deixou levar? Ela era do tipo romântica, não antiquada, pois gostava de ser independente e moderna, mas ela gostava de receber flores, de sair pra jantar, e queria receber carinho e ser mimada após o ato de amor.

- Bella, eu não vou embora. Você quer que eu vá? – Edward perguntou já nervoso só em pensar em ter que abandonar os braços da sua morena inocente.

- Foi um lance sem compromisso, não é mesmo? Antes que você tenha que inventar uma desculpa, é melhor você ir. Eu juro que não farei nenhuma reclamação contra a sua empresa. – ela disse amargamente e Edward sentiu seu coração se afundar.

Ele levantou lentamente da cama e vestiu a boxer ainda molhada. Passou a mão nos cabelos e bufou frustrado.

Olhou para a bela e frágil morena naquela cama de solteiro que eles haviam partilhado a melhor coisa que já aconteceu em sua vida.

Seu semblante era triste e magoado. Por que ela estava o tratando assim? Ele jurava que ela não fosse uma mulher do tipo que faz sexo sem compromisso. Por isso ele iria dar todo carinho do mundo a ela e chama-la pra sair ainda hoje a noite. Apressado como era e empolgado com o que estava sentindo, ele queria pedi-la em namoro antes de sair de sua casa, só pra garantir a Bella que ela não havia se entregado pra qualquer um.

Ela virou o rosto e quando os olhares se cruzaram, Edward teve certeza que ela não queria que ele fosse embora. Talvez estivesse só se protegendo, se fazendo de forte e desprendida por pensar que ele era do tipo canalha.

Ela avançou até ela, se deitando por cima do seu corpo macio e aprisionando seu rosto entre suas mãos grandes.

- Escute bem, Bella. Eu não vou a lugar algum, e eu sei que você também não quer que eu vá. Você não é desse tipo e eu também não quero ser assim com você. Eu quero você de novo e de novo, e acho que nunca me cansarei. Eu quero te levar pra sair, pra nos conhecermos melhor, eu quero saber mais de você, eu quero passar momentos com você, te encher de carinho e de mimo, porque eu sei que você é uma mulher que merece isso. – ela mordeu o lábio inferior segurando a emoção que as palavras dele estavam causando nela. – Então preste bem atenção, Bella. Você não vai se livrar de mim tão cedo, porque o que eu senti com você aqui nessa cama, eu não senti e nunca sentirei com mulher nenhuma. Eu não te quero pra algo sem compromisso, muito pelo contrário, eu quero um compromisso com você. Quero te namorar, Bella. – ele disse a última frase com mais delicadeza e ela sorriu emocionada por saber que não seria apenas mais uma que ele levou pra cama.

- Tá me pedindo em namoro? – ela sorriu.

- Estou sim, Isabella Swan. Será que dá pra você me falar alguma coisa? – ele disse brincalhão.

- Nunca mais vou deixar você fazer serviços de marido de aluguel pra ninguém. – eles gargalharam felizes pela descontração do momento, mas logo sentiram um cheiro estranho invadindo o quarto.

- Que cheiro é esse, minha gatinha? – ele perguntou carinhoso à namorada. Sorriu ao pensar nela como namorada.

- Ai meu Deus, acho que é a comida queimando. – ela levantou correndo da cama, arrancando gargalhadas do namorado que estava explodindo de felicidade.

**3 ANOS DEPOIS**

- Amor, cheguei. – Edward entrou em seu apartamento, animado, louco pra ver a namorada.

Na verdade, eles eram como marido e mulher, já que moravam juntos há um ano. Mas ele sabia que Isabella merecia o melhor. Merecia casar na igreja, vestida de noiva e ter uma lua-de-mel especial. E depois de conseguir estabilizar a empresa e trabalhar um pouco menos, afinal ele e Emmett contrataram mais pessoas e uma equipe de administração, agora ele poderia tornar isso real para sua amada.

Ele passou pela sala, cozinha e estranhou Bella não responder ao seu chamado.

Entrou no quarto já tirando o cinto e tirando o sapato com os pés. Estava louco para um banho.

Caminhou até a parede oposta e acendeu a luz, tomando um susto logo em seguida.

Em cima de sua cama estava a mais bela visão de sua vida. Sua amada deitada, totalmente nua, apenas com pétalas de rosas cobrindo sua feminilidade e o topo dos seus seios.

Ele engoliu em seco ao analisar a cena. Teria como se apaixonar mais ainda por aquela mulher maravilhosa?

Companheira, carinhosa, fiel, amiga e compreensiva. Ah, não poderia esquecer que ela é quente como o inferno e se entregava de corpo e alma a tudo que ele lhe propunha entre quatro paredes.

- Feliz aniversário de 3 anos, meu marido de aluguel. – ela disse num misto de voz sedutora e divertida.

Ele sorriu e agradeceu aos céus o dia em que Josh, seu funcionário, faltou e ele, que iria ficar analisando a contabilidade da empresa, teve que ir atender a um chamado de serviço. O serviço que iria mudar sua vida... Pra melhor, infinitamente melhor.

Ele enfiou a mão no bolso e se ajoelhou ao lado da cama, fazendo Isabella franzir o cenho.

- Não quero mais ser de aluguel... Que tal você me comprar de forma definitiva? – ele abriu a caixinha contendo um anel de brilhantes e Bella ofegou, sem se preocupar com a nudez e se sentou na cama, de frente pra ele, tentando controlar a emoção. – Eu já te considero minha esposa, mas eu quero fazer as coisas direito com você. Então... Isabella Swan, futuramente Cullen, você me daria a honra de te chamar de esposa pra todo o sempre?

Bella deu vazão às lágrimas e se jogou nos braços do namorado, fazendo os dois caírem no chão enquanto sorriam felizes.

- Sim, sim, sim... Mil vezes sim. – eles se beijaram com paixão e se amaram ali mesmo no chão. Celebrando algo que começou apenas com uma resistência queimada no chuveiro e terminará... Bem, não terminará nunca.

**FIM**


End file.
